Les Bandes de la Princesse Leia
by anny.heart
Summary: Qu'est-ce que Tara écoute dans ses écouteurs lorsque Myles lui donne le surnom de 'Princess Leia' en entrant dans le bureau?


Réponse à un défi. Myles entre dans le bureau et les saluent tous d'un surnom... nommant Tara 'Princesse Leia'. Qu'est-ce que Tara écoute si attentivement?

*Comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent aux producteurs de la série télé.

**Les bandes de la Princesse Leia**

Une des équipes travaillait sur une mission d'infiltration depuis quelques jours--une équipe qui fonctionnait sans spécialiste informatique, Tara a donc été appelé à les aider. C'était pratiquement terminé, seulement quelques bandes audio à vérifier et jeter un coup d'oeil pour les détails de dernière minute avant la grosse opération.

Elle a décidé de venir plus tôt ce matin-là pour commencer à travailler dans un environnement silencieux. Elle était assise à son pupitre, écoutant attentivement ce qui était dit par les agents et les méchants. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait bien les agents impliqués donc elle ne pouvait pas confondre leurs voix avec celles des coupables. Ça aurait pu causer d'énormes problèmes et les mettre en danger pour les futures opérations.

À son arrivée ce matin, les bandes étaient empilées sur son bureau, au milieu de tout le reste de ses dossiers et autres documents audios.

_Ouais, si je ne les connaissais pas, j'aurais pu jurer qu'ils voulaient que je mélange avec tous ces dossiers!_ Elle se plaint silencieusement. _Je vais être bien quand leur technicien informatique va revenir de son congé maladie... _ Elle soupire.

Prenant le prochain ruban sur la pile, elle réalise rapidement qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la mission d'infiltration--c'étaient les voix de Bobby et de Jack qu'elle entendait. Au début, elle ne portait pas vraiment attention à ce qui se disait, mais... lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, sa curiosité a eu le dessus...

Pressant ses écouteurs plus serrés sur ses oreilles, elle écouta.

"Alors... Comment ça a été hier avec ton père? T'es allé visiter Mac, pas vrai?" Demande Jack.

"Ouais... Bien tu sais... C'est pas comme si rien ne c'était passé, mais... au moins on se parle." Bobby réplique en ricanant légèrement en disant ses derniers mots.

"Ça doit être difficile d'oublier ce qu'il a fait..." Dit Jack tout bas.

"Ouais... Mais j'avais Tara pour m'aider à comprendre les choses." Déclare Bobby sa voix perdue dans ses pensées.

_Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur cette bande? _ Elle se demande, prenant la boite pour lire ce qui y était inscrit--'cadeau de la part de quelqu'un qui te veut du bien...' Jetant un coup d'oeil autour du bureau, elle essaya de trouver qui avait pu la mettre sur son pupitre. Deux de ses amies de filles auraient pu et c'était plutôt le genre d'une en particulier... _Lucy!_

Entendant encore son nom, elle retourna son attention sur la conversation.

"... Tara est une fille géniale. Elle est venue à la maison et on a parlé... On a parlé de mon passé, de ce qui est arrivé il y toutes ces années... Ça m'a fait énormément de bien, en réalité." Déclara Bobby à son meilleur ami.

"Penses-tu que quelque chose pourrait se passer entre vous deux? Tu sais... Est-ce qu'elle est ton genre de fille?"

Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir la réponse à cette question en particulier. Était-elle prête pour ça?

Elle l'entendit soupirer profondément. "Je-je sais pas, bud... je veux dire, elle est drôle, vraiment jolie et brillante, mais..." Un autre soupire. "Si je pensait qu'il pourrait y avoir la moindre petite lueur d'espoir qu'elle puisse retourner mes sentiments, s'il y en avait juste un peu..." il se dépêcha d'ajouter pour arrêter l'enthousiasme de Jack, "alors... peut-être." Il termina, laissant la fin en suspense.

Ses mains toujours sur les écouteurs, elle ne vit pas Myles qui entra dans le bureau, ni ne réalisa que la bande était terminée. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées...

Elle savait quand cette bande avait été enregistrée ; c'était pendant qu'ils conduisaient le van vers une autre mission de surveillance. Des micros avaient été cachés pendant qu'ils faisaient un échange, mais jamais dans cent ans elle aurait pensé que ÇA finirait sur la bande!... Elle devra d'une façon ou d'une autre s'occuper de cette partie de ruban...

Revenant dans le vrai monde, elle vit que tout le monde étaient maintenant arrivé dans le bureau. Elle devra se souvenir de remercier Lucy qui était dans le van pour faire le travail 'd'écoute' pendant que Sue était les yeux de l'équipe. _Au moins, elles n'ont pas laissé les preuves incriminantes tomber entre de mauvaises mains... _Elle se sourit à elle-même, remerciant Dieu d'avoir de si bons amis.

*****

**FIN**


End file.
